El Nacimiento del bosque
by MRuzumaki
Summary: El Yodaime Hokage hace un cambio durante el sellado del kyuubi en Naruto y las consecuencias son inimaginables. Naruto/Mokuton. lo se mal resumen, pero al menos denle una oportunidad xD
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En las afueras de Konoha.

Minato Namikaze, el Yodaime Hokage, el utilizo el poco de chacra que le quedaba para sellar al Kyuubi en naruto.

"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki fuunin"

El dios de la muerte se materializó detrás de Minato. Minato miro a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él y su esposa Kushina le decían sus últimas palabras a su hijo.

Miro a Sarutobi "Mantenlo a salvo Sandaime. Él es un Héroe y debe ser tratado como tal, prométemelo.

Sarutobi solo pudo asistir con la cabeza "Te lo prometo Minato"_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

SELLO

El chacra Yang del kyuubi fue sellado en naruto y el Yin estaba en proceso de ser sellado en el Shiinigami, pero minato vio algo raro que un poco del chacra yin fue sellado en naruto también. En el rostro de minato creció la angustia. Kushina se había desmayado, pero aún se podía sentir su fuerza vital.

El no dejaría que su hijo sea consumido por la maldad del zorro. Aprovechando que el justu seguía activo trato de sacar el chacra yin de naruto, pero para su mala suerte el chacra se había fusionado con el alma de naruto.

Él se apresuró para soltarlo y el alma de naruto retorno a su cuerpo. El sello tenía una cierta diferencia del tradicional.

Miro al Sandaime por última vez y aseguro el shiki fuunin con los ocho trigramas seal. Esto permitiría a naruto poder controlar al kyuubi.

"Buena suerte naruto" esas fueron sus últimas palabra antes de caer muerto.

La barrera protectora se desvaneció y el Sandaime se apresuró a recoger a Naruto en sus brazos.

"Kushina sigue con vida"_ grito unos de los anbus.

El Sandaime sintió un alivio a escuchar eso. Naruto ahora no estaría solo.

Llévala al hospital ahora, yo llevare a Naruto_ dijo el Sarutobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

**Trece años mas tarde**

Naruto uzumaki se encontraba tumbado cómodamente sobre su mesa, babeando sobre el suelo: una clara señal que se encontraba durmiendo.

Naruto estaba soñando que estaba en el país del ramen miso. Su babeo aumento a nivel crítico y dejo escapar un ronquido que se escuchó por todo el salón de clases.

…..

…..

NARUTO ¡

Naruto se despertó bruscamente de su sueño. Miro a sus alrededores y vio el justu más temido de la academia.

La cabeza demoniaca gigante de Iruka-sensei

"Naruto estas atento? Dime ¿Por qué Hashirama Senju era en ninja más temido en la primera Guerra ninja?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza… "Porque tenía mucho justu poderosos"

Un tic creció en el ojo de Iruka. Toda la clase se rio de Naruto.

Idiota ¡por que tenía muchos justu poderosos_ grito Kiba con una voz chillona. Burlándose de Naruto

Cierra la puta boca perrito_ grito naruto. Iruka exploto una vez más "Silencio"

Como era de esperarse la clase se calmó" Naruto, usted va a leer todo sobre Shodaime Hokage y nos dará una presentación detallada de su vida, mañana sin falta ¿Entendido?_ dijo Iruka

Naruto frunció el ceño "Si sensei". La gente realmente no entendía ¿Cómo iba a leer sobre el Shodaime hokage sin un libro? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un libro si no lo dejaban entrar a la biblioteca? Ellos siempre se negaron a ayudarlo siempre lo llamaban "Demonio" ¿Por qué?.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Iruka cuando pidió que practicaran un ejercicio de control de chacra.

El seguía distraído en comparación del resto de la clase. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos. Iruka les pidió que se colocaran una hoja en la frente y se concentraran en ella esto les ayudara a tener un mejor control de chacra.

Hey frentona, supongo que no tendrás ningún problema con el ejercicio_ se burló Ino de Sakura.

Naruto se burlaba mentalmente de Ino y Sakura por la disputa de "Sasuke". Esta fue la peor clase para él, Sasuke le había rechazado la oferta de amistad con palabras duras. Sakura e Ino ni siquiera querían acercárseles.

Hinata se desmayaba cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella.

El habría pasado la academia si no fuera por ese estúpido Bunshin que era necesario para pasar el examen. Por desgracia siempre produjo un clon que estuviese a punto de morir.

Concéntrate Naruto_ grito Iruka.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en la hoja. Se sentía bien y en calma. El hacía bromas para olvidar su dura infancia. Si seguía pensando en los golpes, insultos se volvería loco.

No tenía recuerdos felices, por lo que tenía que hacer bromas para alegrar su vida. Se sentía poderoso y a la vez tranquilo, intimidante pero relajado. Sentía que estaba conectados con todos, incluso llego a sentir las emociones de las personas.

En su mente se sentía tranquilo por primera vez y se enamoró de este sentimiento. Dejo escapar una sonrisa boba en su cara.

NARUTO ¡

Naruto abrió los ojos perezosamente.

¿Qué Iruka-sensei se sentía tan bien porque tuvo que desconcentrarme?

¿Qué estabas haciendo naruto? Tenías un aura azul a tu alrededor_ dijo Iruka

Un aura? Me sentía tan bien…. Podía sentir los sentimientos de todos ustedes y sus chacras.

Iruka se sorprendió al escuchar eso "Dime naruto ¿Qué estabas sintiendo?.

Un orgulloso frustrado. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura estaba ansiosa…y… caliente? Ino era_ pero fue interrumpido por Iruka.

NARUTO ¡BASTA_ dijo Iruka rojo por lo que dijo Naruto "Tú me acompañaras a la oficina del Hokage en estos momentos y el resto de la clase vallan a sus casas la clase se a terminado por hoy"

Con una alegría enorme salieron los niños de la clase. Pero Sakura estaba enojada con Naruto, corrió a darle un puñetazo, pero Naruto detuvo el puño, Naruto apretó la mano de Sakura con fuerza mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

La clase estaba en silencio. Naruto había atrapado el puño de Sakura sin mirar.

HAHAHAHA! Se rio Naruto. La clase estaba riéndose de Sakura. Hasta el emo estaba riéndose.

Sakura le dio una mirada desagradable a Naruto y salió lloriqueando del salón.

¿Cómo atrapaste el golpe de Sakura sin mirar Naruto?_ pregunto Iruka con curiosidad.

Yo podía sentir que ella estaba enojada conmigo y sentí que su chacra estaba más cerca de mí. Así que fue muy fácil atrapar el golpe_ dijo naruto.

Iruka parecía impresionado con lo que dijo naruto, hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Naruto se sintió mucho mejor después del ejercicio de la hoja. Era como si pudiera sentir los chacras de todos los habitantes de la aldea y sus sentimientos, hasta cierto punto.

Podía sentir tantas presencias a medida que avanzaba hacia la oficina del Hokage. Iruka llamo a la puerta.

Entren. Ah Naruto, Iruka que los trae por aquí?_ pregunto el Hokage

Naruto serró los ojos y se concentró al igual que el ejercicio con la hoja. Sentía cuatro chacras cerca. Sentía un chacra como si fuera de fuego, 2 como agua y uno de rayo. Todos parecían aburridos pero atentos, pero el chacra del Hokage era enorme como si fuera un océano. Abrió los ojos y miro al anciano con asombro….

Jiji no sabía que fueras tan fuerte_ dijo naruto

El Hokage disparo una mirada a Iruka

Ah, Hokage de eso venimos hablar, parece que naruto despertó una habilidad sensorial impresionante durante en ejercicio de la hoja. Podía sentir las emociones de las personas incluso el chacra_ dijo Iruka

El hokage miro asombrado a naruto " Naruto bueno que estoy sintiendo?

Um… orgullo, asombro y estas ansioso?.

Puedes sentir a alguien más en la habitación?.

Si… puedo sentir cuatro chacras más. Uno de fuego, dos de agua y uno de rayo y todos parecen aburridos pero atentos.

Sarutobi miro aturdido a naruto "Parece que puedes sentir las naturalezas de los chacras. Esto es inesperado. Necesito poner a limites esta capacidad suya, cierra los ojos".

Naruto cerró los ojos.

"Ahora enfócate, como lo hizo en el ejercicio de la hoja. Mantenga su mente en calma e imagine a usted como si fuera la hoja. Usted se encuentra flotando con el viento….. En calma…. Sin ira… sin emociones….

Naruto siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La voz del hokage era hipnótica y calmo su mente agitada. Es se convirtió en la hoja.

Un chacra azul brillante cubría a naruto. Podía sentir a tanta gente. Sus sentimientos que eran desconocidos. Habían muchos chacras en konoha, pero ninguno tan fuerte como el del viejo, pero algunos se le acercaban.

Ahora naruto ¿me puedes decir que tipos de chacras puedes sentir al norte de la aldea?

Naruto podía visualizar la aldea con su ojo mental. Concentro todos sus sentidos al norte de la aldea y diviso una puerta. Habían dos chacras allí. Estaban increíblemente aburridos, uno era de agua y otro de fuego.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió "Jiji sentí dos chacra uno de agua y de fuego"

Sarutobi asistió con la cabeza

Esta es una habilidad muy extraña naruto. Se llama capacidad sensorial, y parece ser extremadamente fuerte. Para detectar las naturalezas de los chacra e incluso sus emociones, eres la segunda persona que tiene este tipo de habilidad.

Naruto miro emocionado al viejo ¿Dime jiji quien era la otra persona?.

Sarutobi se rio "Fue mi primer sensei el Shodaime Hokage o Hashirama Senju. Tenía un chacra especial que lo hacía sentir lo que siente usted ahora".

Escuche con atención naruto, esa habilidad sensorial que tiene usted, tiene que ser perfeccionada. Así que para perfeccionarla le pasare este rollo. Se trata de un documento de habilidades sensoriales escrito por Hashirama-sensei. Aquí usted puede encontrar la manera de entrenar esa habilidad. Tenga mucho cuidado y manténgalo en secreto_ dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto recibió el pergamino con una reverencia. Un pergamino escrito por el primer Hokage.

Gracias Jiji, me convertiré en el mejor sensor de toda Konoha_ dijo Naruto emocionado.

Se, que va ser así Naruto. Ahora es mejor que se vaya a casa_ dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto salió de la oficina sosteniendo en pergamino sobre su pecho.

**En el apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto desplego curiosamente el pergamino, conteniendo su emoción. Pero su emoción se redujo considerablemente cuando encontró un párrafo que decía.

_Calma tu mente, céntrate en la naturaleza. Extienda el sentido exterior e interior. Entre a su subconsciente y enfréntese así mismo. Para ser uno con la naturaleza tiene que ser uno mismo. El equilibrio Yin y Yang es el equilibrio del chacra en la naturaleza. A esto se le llama armonía._

Y esto que significa? Naruto estaba muy frustrado de no entender nada de lo que leyó. Decidió hacer lo mismo cuando estaba con el Sandaime.

No sentía lo mismo que antes ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?.

Trato de sentir su propio chacra y fue capaz de hacerlo pero débilmente. Trato de nuevo y el quedo asombrado. Podía sentir 3 chacras que fluían por su cuerpo. Sentía un chacra que tenía malicia, ira y odio, el segundo era familiar, porque era su chacra, el tercero se sentía suave, fuerte. Se sentía todo lo opuesto al primero. Podía sentir las hojas, la tierra y los árboles.

Goteo…..

Goteo…..

Goteo…..

Naruto se despertó en unas alcantarillas con mala iluminación el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. El siguió hacia adelante. Diviso una puerta grande de barrotes de hierro asegurada con un papel que decía **SELLO.**

Sentía un chacra muy poderoso detrás de las puertas. Se sentía una maldad muy grande y lleno de odio más allá de la comprensión humana

Hola?_ grito débilmente

Lo que parecía una masa oscura abrió sus ojos brillante color rojo sangre que lo miraban fijamente.

Un rugido ensordecedor salió de la oscuridad, haciendo que Naruto diera marcha atrás y se cayera de culo.

**Hahahaha! Eso fue muy gracioso! En realidad! Mira tu cara pareces un niño muy asustado**

La sombra oscura detrás de la puerta salió a la luz, revelando un zorro gigante de 9 colas. Naruto quedo atónito al ver esto surrealista.

Kyuubi! Grito señalando al zorro gigante

**Si asi me llaman los humano, deje de mirarme con esta cara. Supongo que tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme, para eliminar la pregunta más obvia estamos en tu mente. Cuando intentaste sentir mi chacra terminaste aquí. Y si el chacra maligno que sentiste es mío. Y, no el otro chacra no tiene que ver conmigo.**

Naruto miro al autoproclamado Kyuubi, con una gota estilo anime

No se supone que Yodaime Hokage te mato?

**Bien empecemos con ese punto. Escuche atentamente chico un biju no puede morir, pero la única manera de vencerlo es sellarlo en alguien y el Yodaime Hokage me sello en un niño recién nacido, si ese niño eres tu Naruto.**

Su amado Yodaime fue el que condeno su vida llena de miseria y dolor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.

**Tenía sus razones niño y te diré las razones si haces algo por mí.**

Naruto miro al kyuubi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Qué quieres?.

**Mira a tu alrededor ¿puedes ver las grietas?.**

Naruto miro las grietas las telarañas, es como el lugar estaba a punto de venirse abajo, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, las grietas parecían irradiar el mismo chacra que había sentido antes.

Si, las puedo ver

**El yodaime me sello con un jutsu muy poderoso. Pero algo salió mal y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Pero algo me dicen que estas grietas tienen que ver con eso. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir el chacra natural que fluye atreves de su cuerpo. Hazlo y te diré las razones.**

Naruto deduce fácilmente donde se encuentra el chacra que había dicho el kyuubi. Su mente se agitaba bruscamente mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba el chacra. El sintió que el chacra era natural y se encontraba en paz. Rápidamente su mente se calmó y pudo sentir como el chacra empezaba a entrar a su cuerpo. Estaba dominando a los otros 2 chacra. Vagamente vio al kyuubi sonriendo pacíficamente. El enorme chacra del kyuubi empezaba a desaparecer hasta que apenas podía sentirlo y hasta su propio chacra estaba desvaneciéndose.

Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por chacra natural.

Podía sentir que su cuerpo se adaptaba rápidamente al nuevo chacra, la red de chacra cambiaba para adaptarse a su nuevo fluido. Podía sentir un pequeño dolor. Era como si su capacidad curativa hubiere aumentado 10 veces más por el chacra natural.

Se sentía completo.

Él pensaba que podía sentir muchas presencias antes, pero no era comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

Ahora podía sentir todo, era más fiable que sus ojos, oído y olfato. Podía sentir el chacra y las emociones a un nivel muy agudo. El podía sentir el viento acariciándolo, la humedad del ambiente, la tierra a kilómetros de distancia y todo lo relacionado con esto.

Abrió los ojos y vio al kyuubi sonriendo, las grietas se estaban cubriendo, el agua estaba desapareciendo.

Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo o fuerte en toda su vida, su mente estaba tranquila y sus pensamientos eran fluidos.

¿Y ahora qué Kyuubi?

El kyuubi sonrió **"Chico lo que acabas de hacer nunca nadie pudo hacerlo en la historia. Continúa como lo hiciste antes.**

Podía sentí los bosques como si estuviesen vivos. Todos y cada uno de los árboles en konoha parecían más verdes y más brillantes.

Era casi como la naturaleza estaba a punto de predecir algo inédito. Algo sagrado.

El chacra natural lleno su mente y su cuerpo hasta el borde. Podía sentir las imperfecciones de su cuerpo corrigiéndose. Su ramen mal nutrido estaba siendo borrado, su piel estaba volviendo a su color original, su pelo cambio de color a un amarillo crema.

_Hashirama__._

_Hashirama._

Ese nombre flotaba en su mente. Él se aferró el nombre tratando de recuperar su identidad. El chacra estaba en un estasis tan fuerte que era doloroso

_Hashirama._

Escucho de nuevo ese nombre ¿Qué significa?.

Abrió los ojos y vio al Kyuubi que parecía estar en scock.

De repente, vio al zorro desaparecer él estaba siendo azotado por visiones.

Visiones de guerras y la paz que habían hecho, lo tratados y las confianzas hechos por él. De su amor y traición experimentados por él.

Pero a pesar de todo eso sentía una sensación de un poder indomable, una voluntad de fuego. La compasión y el amor del fondo de su corazón. Un nombre. El necesitaba un nombre ¿Quién era él?

Los recuerdos continuaron de su infancia. Su juventud y hasta la pelea que tuvo con su amigo más querido. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado personales para ser solo visione.

Eran recuerdos.

No podía soportarlo más. Era demasiado. Era vagamente consiente de sí mismo que estaba gritando y podía sentir cantidades enormes de chacra siendo liberado por él.

_Naruto._

_Él es Naruto._

Los nombre que estabas asociados con los recuerdos que estaba experimentando eran.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi__._

_Uchiha Izuna._

_Mitokado Homura._

_Shiruma Danzo._

Senju Toka.

_Tsunade._

_Senju Tobirama._

_Uchiha Madara._

_Mito Uzumaki._

Los nombres seguían y seguían con los recuerdos. Él ahora había vivido 2 vidas….. Una corta de un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki y la otra de un hombre ilustre que se convirtió en una leyenda.

_Hashirama Senju._

Era a la vez Hashirama y Naruto sus personalidades se estaban fusionando, tanto como el antiguo el nuevo él.

Cualquier árbol joven plantado en konoha crecieron rápidamente y las flores florecieron por todas partes en Konoha como si fuera primavera.

Era algo maravilloso estar de vuelta en este mundo.

**Al siguiente día.**

El despertador sonó haciendo que naruto se despertara bruscamentey apagando esa maldita cosa.

Crash.

El reloj y la mesa donde estaba, se rompieron en mil pedazos. Las astillas volaban por todas partes.

Se quedó mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que le quedaban solo 10 min para llegar a la academia.

Hecho un vistazo a la mesa que había roto.

**Mokuton: Plataforma de madera.**

Instantáneamente, arboles brotaban del suelo formando una mesa.

El hizo una mueca. Parecía que no tenía el control y la musculatura de su vida anterior. Tenía que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, le faltaba control de chacra eso se debe a Naruto.

Se puso el mono naranja y corrió rápidamente a la academia. Y entro al salón.

"Siento llegar tarde Iruka-sensei"_ dijo naruto

La clase incluyendo a Iruka parecían aturdidos con la nueva imagen de naruto. A pesar que llevaba ese horrible mono naranja. Su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros y tenía un color más claro y brillante. Había crecido hasta llegar a ser el más alto de la clase, tenía un cuerpo bien definido. Pero lo que capturo la atención de todos fueron sus ojos.

El hermoso azul océano había desaparecido, sustituidos por unos verdes esmeralda y sus marcas en la cara apenas se notaban.

Naruto había cambiado drásticamente.

¿Hay algún problema? Pregunto naruto

"no, no valla a su asiento naruto"

Naruto asistió se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento. Entonces se acostó sobre su mesa y empezó a roncar suavemente mientras Iruka seguía explicando la clase.

Mientras tanto naruto decidió entrar a su paisaje mental.

Y fue recibido por un espectáculo inesperado.

En vez de esas alcantarillas llenas de grietas y humedad, había un inmenso bosque lleno de vida. Era la naturaleza en su máximo apogeo.

Naruto sonrió. Como era de esperarse su paisaje mental había cambiado gracias a Hashirama.

Ahora estaba buscando al zorro.

Llego a una gran jaula de madera que tenía un papel que decía **SELLO** en sus puertas. Parecía que el Shiki funin todavía estaba seguro.

El kyuubi abrió sus ojos y miro a naruto, parecía mucho más tranquilo y ese chacra maligno ya no se sentía. De hecho se parecía mucho al chacra que emanaba de él.

**Saludos naruto, o debo decir Hashirama.**

Hola kurama sí, yo era Hashirama en mi vida anterior. Pero mi nombre actual es Naruto. No sé nada de lo que paso después de mi muerte ¿kurama me puedes decir que paso con Mito?

**Estuve mucho tiempo sellado en Mito, más tarde me sellaron en otra chica llamada Kushina Uzumaki. Su madre en esta vida, su padre es Minato Namikaze el Yodaime Hokage antes de su nacimiento fui controlado por un usuario del sharingan y me obligo destruir Konoha.**

Naruto suspiro "Sharinga , siempre fue un doujutsu problemático ¿tiene una idea de quién fue?

**El decía ser Madara. Lucho contra el Yodaime Hokage y perdió y tuvo que escapar.**

No puede ser. Yo lo mate en el valle del fin. Evidentemente, es un imitador. Tengo que averiguar quién era, pero primero debo resucitar la verdadera Konoha.

**Si, si hazlo que quiera. De todos modos crees que puedes liberar este sello?. Estoy seguro que usted me podría suprimir de todos modos, y no me importa si amenos tengo una ilusión de ser libre.**

Naruto se rascó la cabeza "No puedo hacer eso, solo tengo una pequeña fracción de chacra del que tenía y mi control de chacra es atroz. Tuve un perfecto control de chacra y un flujo constante, puede recuperar mi antiguo control y ganar una cierta cantidad de chacra en cuestión de meses. Así que tendrás que esperar un poco.

**Bien, es bueno verte Hashirama, el otro mocoso era molesto.**

Naruto sonrió "supongo, pero él se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad".

Naruto se despidió de Kurama.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a sus compañeros de clases. No eran más que niños en un mundo Horrible, Konoha había caído bajo.

Tenía que ayudar a estos niños a volverse Shinobis o morirían en pocos meses de convertirse en genin.

Su maltrato como jinchuriki demuestra el desequilibrio de konoha de lo que solía ser en sus días.

NARUTO! ¿Estás listo para hablar sobre Shodaime Hokage?.

Naruto sonrió feliz y camino al frente d la clase.

"El shodaime hokage o hashirama senju. Fue llamado como el hokage y shinobi más fuerte de su tiempo. Él fue reconocido como el dios Shinobi debido a su extremo potencial e inteligencia. Su familia más cercana era Tobirama senju su hermano pequeño, que se convirtió en Nindaime Hokage.

**Media hora después**

Y derroto a Madara Uchiha en el Valle de fin_ concluyo natruto**.**

La clase estaba mirando a naruto estupefactos, ¿Cómo sabe tanto el Dobe sobre la vida Shodaime Hokage?¿qué paso con ese perdedor hiperactivo que añoraba convertirse en Hokage?.

**Tiempo después- Examen genin.**

Naruto bostezo mientras veía Iruka entregar los exámenes. En los meses transcurridos desde su despertar, Naruto se había integrado a sus recuerdos de su vida pasada. Él no era Hashirama ni Naruto, sino ambos, su control de chacra lo había perfeccionado al nivel de su vida anterior. Era perfección absoluta.

Aún no había intentado usar uno de jutsu Mokuton a gran escala. Pero podía sentir que sería más fácil que antes.

Su capacidad de chacra era una décima parte de lo que tenía en su vida anterior y estaba creciendo rápidamente y sus afinidades doton y suiton eran tan fuertes como siempre. Pero lo que le sorprendió es que tenía también Fuuton pero no ha entrenado con ella.

Sus conversaciones con Kurama estaban siendo más frecuentes. Aprendió mucho de su madre Kushina Uzumaki y su vida. Era un usuario de Kenjutsu y suiton, era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar de igual a igual con Yodaime Hokage. También le enseño el arte Fuuinjutsu al Yodaime. Kurama le dijo que quedo viva después que lo sellaron, pero su destino era desconocido.

Lo que significa que podría haberlo abandonado. No es que tuviera una necesidad paterna o materna. Suspiro y se quitó esos pensamiento de Kushina.

Había estudiado un libro de historia para ponerse al día de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo shinobi desde su muerte. Al pereces los Uchihas fueron asesinado por un prodigio de su mismo clan. Itachi Uchiha y había tortura a su hermano pequeño Sasuke Uchiha lo dejo con un trauma mental.

Tenía que ayudar a ese niño Uchiha.

Uzumaki Naruto_ llamo Mizuki.

Naruto siempre supo que había algo malo en Mizuki. Podía percibir intenciones hostiles del Chuunin de aproximadamente de un millar de millas de distancia.

Se apartó de los pensamientos del Chunnin traidor y fue donde su sensei.

Muy bien naruto. Realice un Bushin, Hengen y un Kawarimi en ese orden por favor.

Naruto sonrió. El realizo un Bushin perfecto, hizo un Hengen de Hashirama y se sustituyó por un tronco (Kawarimi).

Naruto recibió su bandana y se fue asentar a su puesto.

**Un par de horas después.**

Naruto? Escucho la voz de Mizuki.

Mizuki-sensei ¿hay algún problema?

No, he venido para hacerle una prueba para que se convierta en el novato del año.

_Crees que me podrás engañar, mi poder, literalmente reordeno el mapa de Konoha ¿crees que me engañaras con esa patética propuesta? _el estaría de acuerdo con la propuesta y quería ver que planeaba el Chunnin. Podía sentir claramente codicia de Mizuki.

De que se trata esa prueba?.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es entrar a la torre del Hokage y robar el pergamino prohibido. Después me busca y me entrega el rollo y eso es todo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quiere hacer la prueba?

Sí.

El suprimió su chacra a un nivel cerca el nivel Kage, y salió disparado hacia la torre. Podía sentir a Sarutobi en su oficina.

Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Oiroke no jutsu" naruto grito y se transformó en una chica con poca ropa. El hokage se desmayó por la hemorragia nasal.

Rápidamente cogió el rollo y salió de la oficina, podía sentir que lo estaban vigilando.

De todos modos, el abrió el rollo y empezó a leer en su interior. Casi todo lo conocía, técnicas elementales, bushin, shunshin, Kage Shuriken no jutsu.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fuel kage bushin. Parecía un buen sustituto para los clones de madera, aunque un poco inferior. Podía entender el kenjutsu lo suficiente mente rápido, después de todo es Hashirama Senju.

Sintió un chacra que se le acercaba. Iruka.

Se paró y espero al hombre que se le acercara. Naruto ¿Qué haces con el pergamino prohibido?

Mizuki-sensei me dijo si robaba el pergamino me convertiría en el novato del año.

Si, si eso está bien ahora dame el pergamino Naruto_ dijo Mizuki

No Naruto, él es un traidor no se lo des_ dijo Iruka

Tranquilo Iruka, Naruto ¿sabes por qué los aldeanos te odian?

Si lo se_ dijo cara de palo Naruto

¡QUE!_ gritaron Iruka, Mizuki y Sarutobi que estaba espiando a Naruto desde su bola de cristal.

Naruto vio que el chunnin estába distraído y vio una apertura, desapareció y apareció detrás de mizuki. Y le pego un pequeño golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

Se volvió a ver a Iruka.

Iruka se limitó a mirarlo y a decir con orgullo.

Usted es un genin de verdad y gran shinobi de la Hoja, Naruto_ dijo IRUKA

Naruto se limitó a sonreír. También el Hokage.

Usted esconde muchas cosas Naruto, tal vez llegue muy lejos, más de lo que puedo imaginar_ dijo Hokage.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen su review y hasta la próxima.


End file.
